User talk:King Cousland
Your characters. Have alot of variety! I'm jealous. --Slowrider7 (talk) 03:22, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks :) King Cousland | Talk 03:40, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations I believe they are in order? Long live King Cousland! All glory to Ki--the Hypnotoad! Seriously, though, you earned it. Quirky approves <3 +20. Quirkynature (talk) 01:38, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ''Untitled Comment'' Thank you K.C. (can i call you that) for the warm welcome for now i will try to figure things out myself but if i run into some trouble you will be the first to know. THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN!!:) TO1000 (talk) 04:17, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Just trying to do my bit. Some people need to grow up. The front page I'm not sure you can do anything about it, but when pull up the front page without signing into the Wiki, I still get the "SKYRIM FTW" message, and this occurs on both my home and work networks (cleared out cache, different browsers, didn't change a thing). It was fine after I signed in, but seeing as I usually browse signed out, this is what I'm still greeted with. Just wanted to let you know in case there was another page it's pulling it from. Thanks. --Shiratori (talk) 22:10, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Affiliate program Hey there KC, I got an interesting proposal from the guys at Assassin's Creed. I value your opinion so if you have any thoughts, please chime in on the thread. -- 00:06, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Broken template..? Hello! Could you have a look at the link to the Landsmeet shield in the reward section of Smuggler's Run. I clicked on the image to see what the shield actually is and I was directed to Ndsmeet Shie, which is a page you delete suspecting it to be a duplicate. I tried to fix the link to go to the Landsmeet shield but since I am not familiar with how this wiki has been build I couldn't figure it out. Thanks. Grouf (talk • ) 20:47, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Juicy Gossip! Thanks for the heads up, you caught some info I didn't. I didn't get any info on what the picture was before. Next thing is finding out if anyone got the picture on the Internet! Xelestial (talk) 19:40, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Legacy Dialogue Let me know how you're going to go about it if you would. I suggest using the videos of in-game dialogue. The dialogue between companions is USUALLY the easiest, but others appear to also trigger differently depending on: *1. What Act it is. *2. Import files (maybe, unsure, but I think so at least with Anders) *3. Romance, of course. *4. Hawke's past decisions. *5. Hawke's personality. So basically any dialogue concerning any changeable past events or Hawke is difficult to nail down. The way the Youtube videos all goes in order of one character, starting with Anders thankfully, so it's easy just to focus on one character at a time. However, whoever added the initial Legacy stuff as you know, did it under each character so essentially we have to.... *1. Transcribe the dialogue/format it. *2. Identify conditions. *3. Reformat all the Legacy dialogue into it's own section. *4. Make sure every companion involved has a copy of the dialogue on their page. It's sort of a big task, but I'm confident with help we can handle it quickly and provide fans with what they need and want! I'll work some more on transcribing the actual dialogue today and add it to the appropriate talk page if I need help figuring out conditions. I will also work on task 3 if I have time. I'll be out of town for this rest of the weekend, but I'll be keeping tabs if you decide to work on it soon. P.S. I also have a sneaking suspicion that much of the Legacy dialogue is bugged, so we can't just go through it and check for conditions necessarily, because a lot of it won't trigger and I've played Legacy at least 3 times without getting even a fraction of that dialogue. P.P.S. I see you've already done task 3 for Anders page, thank you! I'll continue with him. Xelestial (talk) 18:09, August 19, 2011 (UTC) UPDATE- I just finished adding Anders dialogue, how accurate it is I don't know since I had to guess on which versions of Hawke's personalities were talking. If you could work on getting the dialogue he shares with others in your spare time (if I haven't already) on their pages, I would appreciate it. Xelestial (talk) 15:22, August 22, 2011 (UTC) * Anders * Aveline * Bethany * Carver * Fenris * Isabela * Merrill * Varric Added my "tic"! The siblings talking to Hawke are the most difficult. I just found out they are dependent upon friendship/rivalry as well as all other previous conditions. The person who made the video I sourced offered to help me figure out conditions if needed though, so I think we should save the siblings/Hawke banters for last. Xelestial (talk) 17:29, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes, that's the one :) I'm sure you can see my comments on her video. We'll really end up needing the help because some of the conditions just plain elude me. Xelestial (talk) 17:33, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ASOIAF Interesting, I never thought of the Qunari as a parallel to the Dothraki. The link is Forum:Brainstorming: G.R.R.Martin inspiration, and I'm pretty sure I've missed a lot of subtle hints. --Ygrain (talk) 05:03, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism My issue with that guy was that he was stealing my job. I'm the resident DAWiki troll, not some anon user. Pfft. No problem, my King. Quirkynature (talk) 12:57, August 22, 2011 (UTC)